playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Numa Puka
Numa Puka is a playable character in Toshiko Crash-Up. Biography CRAZED SHAMAN WITH A LINK TO THE GODS Numa Puka is as devout as any deranged Aztec witch doctor can possibly be; he's willing to sacrafice anything (and everything) to his beloved god, Quetzalcoatl. He claims to be "linked" to the gods, and serves as his people's messenger boy to their dieties. With his magical staff and suave taste in hairstyles, Numa Puka is perfectly capable of not giving a crap. Gameplay Numa Puka is a ranged character. However, unlike other ranged fighters like Bing or Wally, Numa Puka's projectiles all have some unique properties to them that make him unique. Moveset Breakdown Red *Staff Whack---A quick side whack with his staff *Bone-merang---Numa Puka pulls the bone out of his hair and throws it like a boomerang *Staff Uppercut---A quick uppercut *Staff Smack---A low sweep with a staff that trips opponents Yellow *Eyelight Fire---Numa Puka shoots a stream of fire from the eyes on his staff's skull *Solar Laser Sweep---Numa Puka shoots a laser that moves forward in front of him *Solarball Arc---Numa Puka fires a stream of fireballs in a high arc; can be mashed *Meteor Slam---Numa Puka slams his staff on the ground, causing a fireball to fall and crash to the ground in front of him Green *Solarball Shield---Summons three fireballs that rotates vertically around Numa Puka; the absorb projectiles and disappear after doing so (absorbs three projectiles) *Shield Launcher---After using Solarball Shield, Numa Puka can launch one of the fireballs straight forward (if there is no shield present, nothing happens; once a fireball is launched, it can't absorb a projectile) *Homing Solarball---Numa Puka launches a fireball that homes in on the nearest opponent; disappears after 4 seconds *Solarball Return---A fireball appears 6 character lengths away from Numa Puka; it immediately makes its way to him, damaging any opponent in its way Crash-Attack: Quetzalcoatl's Revenge! Numa Puka calls upon the god Quetzalcoatl, who transforms Numa Puka into a hybrid between a man and a feathered-serpent. Numa Puka can now fly around freely and use any of his projectiles, which now kill. Similar to Evil Cole's Level 2 (or Jak's) Animations Intro Numa Puka drops from the sky, stands up, and poses while staring grimly at the camera Winning Screen Numa Puka pulls out a hollowed-out bird skull and drinks from it like a cup Losing Screen Numa Puka stands with his back to the camera with his head down Costumes Shaman His default Aztec Warrior Numa Puka with colorful armor, a bone nose-ring, and war paint on his face Skeletal Warrior Numa Puka as a skeleton Rival *Rival: Captain Grum *Reason: Due to Numa Puka's "get-up", Grum assumes that he is from El Dorado, the city of gold. Grum, being a pirate, demands that Numa Puka take him there so he can ransack the place. Teamwork Attack *Teammate: Tawnya Attack: Mother Nature *Tawnya plants a seed in the ground. When Numa Puka uses his solar powers to make it grow, it becomes a vicious carnivorous plant. Numa Puka must keep it fed with sunlight throughout the attack, and Tawnya must stun opponents by attacking them so the plant can grab them. Category:Blog posts